


wrapped around your ankles

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: They were a tangled mess, thrown together by circumstance.Written for #18 in theShakespeare Quote Prompt Table.





	wrapped around your ankles

**Author's Note:**

> "I am not bound to please thee with my answers." - The Merchant of Venice
> 
> set during Money in the Bank 2016.

Every time Natalya drives Becky's head into the mat, she rights a wrong. One for the tender kisses on the cheek, as if she was made of sugar glass. One for the hair-dye sessions where that hideous orange stained her nails for days. One for the two a.m. pizza-and-movie nights that left them both too exhausted to hit the gym come morning. One for the mascara-smeared make-up sex after all the fights, all the crying.

Every kick she plants in Becky's side feels like a victory, as adrenaline-pumping and deliciously satisfying as the sight of an opponent tapping out. Becky's cries of pain are special, too; low groans and hard whistles of breath leaving her lips.

Natalya's smile wobbles. She raises a hand to her cheek and realises she's crying.

Being with Becky was always a mistake; they weren't like Charlotte and Dana, unhealthy but functional, they weren't like other one-night fuck buddies or sweetheart girlfriends. They were a tangled mess, thrown together by circumstance.

It takes Dana's sharp nails to smash their heads together; it takes that much to make her realise that as long as Becky is at her side, as long as she leaches from Natalya's greatness, the Queen of Harts will always be second. She had mistaken a childish fire for strength: she was wrong. And once again, she paid for it.

Looking down, Natalya decides she will no longer carry dead weight.

She slams into Becky once more, straddling her, devouring the look of betrayal and fear and indignation in her eyes, relishing the jerking of her body as she writhes in pain. Natalya rises proudly, a Hart, dammit, and rolls out of the ring; she brushes away the tears with the back of her hand and turns her back on the beginning of an inevitable destruction.


End file.
